Mother's cages were never so large
by HoldenCaulfield364
Summary: Traduction. OS. Peu après la défaite de Zelena et alors que cette dernière est enfermée, Regina commence à lui rendre visite, poussée par Emma qui habite à présent chez elle. Peu à peu, un lien se tisse entre les deux soeurs, encouragé par Emma. C'est l'occasion pour Regina de réfléchir et de prendre un nouveau départ. SwanQueen et Swan-Mills family.


**Bonjour à toutes et à tous. Me revoilà avec une autre traduction, qui est un nouvel OS SwanQueen. L'auteur est coalitiongirl et c'est évidemment avec son consentement que je l'ai traduit et publié. Comme pour les deux autres, vous pouvez le trouver sur archive of our own en vous servant du lien suivant : /works/1484377. **

**Résumé : L'histoire se passe peu après la défaite de Zelena. Ce n'est pas explicitement dit, mais on peut supposer que Rumple a donné sa dague à Belle, en tout cas, il ne tue pas Zelena par vengeance. Elle est donc emprisonnée, et Regina lui rend visite. Peu à peu et avec l'aide d'Emma, un lien se tisse entre elles, rapprochant par la même occasion Emma et Regina...**

**Disclaimer : comme d'habitude, rien n'est à moi, ni l'histoire, ni les personnages, seule la traduction est de mon fait.**

**Très bonne lecture ! :)**

* * *

Elle descend les escaliers avec précaution, ses gants rouges formant comme un bouclier la protégeant de la poussière et de la crasse accumulées. On dirait que personne n'est passé par ici ces derniers jours, pas même les nains et les fées qui tournent pour apporter de la nourriture et de l'eau à la prisonnière, et Regina ne sait pas à quoi s'attendre lorsqu'elle descend dans la cave.

Elle voit les cheveux auburn d'abord, précisément la couleur de ceux de sa mère et quelque chose en elle se serre à cette vue. Peut-être qu'Emma n'a pas eu tort_non, non, tu ne peux pas faire ça, Regina, je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, avait-elle crié en jetant Zelena à terre avant que Regina puisse lui asséner le coup fatal.

Elle avait pensé à Henry, resté à l'arrière et regardant la scène, les yeux écarquillés, et s'était retirée, mais Emma avait dit « Elle est ta famille, tu ne comprends donc pas ? Enferme cette garce, mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, elle est tout ce qui te reste. » La mère avait hâté l'exécution de la mère de Régina et la fille se bat aussi passionnément pour sa sœur et elle ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle voie Zelena assise avec rigidité dans sa cellule, comme une evil queen déposée là, avec les yeux et les cheveux de sa mère.

Elle lève les yeux brièvement, simplement pour adresser un sourire méprisant à Regina. « Toi. Tu n'as même pas réussi à me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Regina sent un picotement au bout de ses doigts, les insécurités qu'elle a ressenti ces derniers mois remontent à la surface animées par un désir de vengeance, et elle est obligée de respirer et de se rappeler qu'elle a gagné, que même avec Emma privée de ses pouvoirs et the Dark One manipulé par Zelena, Regina avait été en mesure de vaincre Zelena pour de bon. Sa sœur est peut-être douée lorsqu'il s'agit de se mettre à sa place, mais elle se trompe. « J'aurais pu », s'autorise-t-elle à répondre. « J'ai choisi de ne pas le faire. »

Elle part ensuite, peu désireuse de rester dans la cave froide et humide un instant de plus alors qu'elle a récupéré son fils et que la ville est tranquille.

oOo

« Tu n'es pas restée longtemps » lui dit Emma lorsqu'elle rentre à la maison. Elles vivent ensemble à présent. Elles le font à cause de Henry et de la quantité titanesque d'espace que le bébé semble prendre chez les Charming, mais ce n'est pas totalement désagréable de trouver Emma Swan errant dans sa maison vêtue d'un horrible pyjama en flanelle lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte.

« Je dois être au boulot dans une demi-heure. »

Elle travaille quand elle veut à présent, et Emma le sait, mais elle se contente de se servir de ces céréales sucrées que Regina n'a pas achetées et dit « Tu peux faire ça à ton propre rythme, tu sais. Elle est un peu… »

« Folle ? »

« Ouais. » Mais une paire d'yeux bleu-vert remplis d'espoir la fixe et Emma murmure « Mais si tu veux la connaître, elle ne va pas s'envoler. »

« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi que j'apprenne à la connaître, après tout ? » demande Regina, se versant à son tour quelques céréales. Elles ont le goût du sucre roux, lui collent aux dents et sont aussi écœurantes que Snow White. Elle finit néanmoins son bol.

Emma hausse les épaules. « C'est pas ça. Je m'en fiche d'elle. Je pense simplement… que tu devrais avoir plus qu'Henry. »

oOo

Plus tard cette nuit, après une journée éreintante aussi bien pour l'une que pour l'autre, alors qu'Henry fait ses devoirs dans le salon, Emma s'envoie la moitié d'un verre de cidre et lâche « J'ai été trouvée sur le bord de la route, moi aussi. »

« Je sais. »

« Et je suppose… qu'en quelque sorte, je comprends son ressentiment. D'avoir été remplacée. » Elle sait qu'Emma a vécu avec une famille jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient leur propre bébé et qu'elle soit renvoyée dans le système. Elle sait aussi que c'est Emma qui a suggéré qu'elle déménage de chez Snow à la naissance du bébé, mais elle avait passé la moitié de la nuit suivante au Rabbit Hole jusqu'à ce que Ruby la trouve et appelle Regina pour qu'elle passe la prendre.

« Donc tu penses que Zelena peut être excusée ? » Elle élève la voix et ses vieilles insécurités sont de retour, le mon dieu Regina qu'as-tu fait qui l'a poussée à remettre son cœur dans les mains d'un étranger au lieu de faire confiance à ceux qui étaient devenus sa famille. « Tu es de son côté ? »

« Non ! » Emma pose une main sur son poignet. Le contact est chaud et elle sent qu'il lui remet les idées en place. « Jésus, Regina, bien sûr que non. C'est une psychopathe. Je suis devenue une voleuse à cause de mon passé de merde, pas une meurtrière. »

Elles s'assoient en silence un moment, l'esprit de Regina débordant de pensées indignées, de sympathie et de cette culpabilité tenace qui effleure lentement son cœur chaque fois qu'elle pense trop à ce qu'Emma a traversé à cause d'elle, et finalement, Emma ajoute doucement, « Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue dans un autre royaume. Si j'avais toujours eu ma magie. »

« Hum. » La main d'Emma est toujours sur son poignet et elle pense à Zelena et Emma, deux petites filles aux cheveux bouclés qui avaient été trahies par leur famille avant même que leurs destins aient été décidés.

oOo

Une fois encore, elle regarde silencieusement Zelena. La pièce n'est éclairée que par une lampe diffusant une faible lumière et elle en a apporté une d'une luminosité supérieure ainsi que son exemplaire de « Sa majesté des mouches ». Elle avait pensé à quelque chose de plus doux, mais Zelena semble moins romantique et davantage fan de… et bien, de meurtre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande-t-elle, regardant suspicieusement le livre.

« C'est un livre. Tu tournes les pages et tu lis ce qui y est écrit. Pitié, dis-moi que vous aviez des livres à Oz. »

Zelena la regarde comme si elle était idiote. « Oui, nous avions des livres à Oz, espèce d'imbécile. Pourquoi tu me le donnes ? »

Elle regarde ailleurs, tripotant maladroitement ses gants et songeant à combien les yeux d'Emma s'étaient adoucis lorsqu'elle lui avait dit où elle se rendait. « J'ai pensé que tu t'ennuyais peut-être. »

« Ah. » Zelena ne la remercie pas, mais elle ouvre le livre à la première page et commence à lire en silence. Regina voit ses lèvres remuer pour former des mots, les déchiffrant comme si elle n'était pas vraiment habituée à lire. Glinda leur avait dit que Zelena avait été la fille d'un bûcheron. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas eu assez de temps pour apprécier la lecture là où elle avait grandi, dans la pauvreté.

Elle se demande comment Emma considérait les riches quand elle était enfant, si tout ce qu'elle avait vu avait été les vêtements hors de prix, et non pas les ténèbres qui obscurcissaient leurs yeux. « Ca a l'air de s'améliorer ici », dit-elle, et Zelena plisse les yeux avec incrédulité.

« Dans cette cage ? Je suis une prisonnière. Mon unique compagnie se résume à une poignée de nains qui me gardent à tour de rôle et à toi. » Elle crache ce mot avec tant de haine que Regina se demande si cette situation entière n'est pas un exercice futile, où elles n'ont rien d'autre à se dire et dans lequel Emma nourrit trop d'espoir.

Cependant, personne n'avait jamais nourri trop d'espoir en ce qui la concernait, et ça, ça doit signifier quelque chose. Et peut-être que cette femme en colère dans sa cellule signifie quelque chose, elle aussi. Elle se racle la gorge et se lève, baissant les yeux sur sa sœur qui possède tous les délicats traits respirant la royauté, ceux qui permettaient aux autres de s'attirer les bonnes grâces de leur mère. « Les cages de notre mère n'ont jamais été aussi larges. »

oOo

« Comment elle est ? » veut savoir Henry après le dîner quand ils sont assis ensemble sur le canapé. Elle ne lui a pas dit qu'elle était descendue voir Zelena mais l'un des nains l'a mentionné devant Snow et rien de privé ne peut rester très longtemps secret avec elle. Il y a eu un temps où elle aurait été furieuse de cette intrusion dans sa vie privée mais elle songe qu'elle a finalement accepté la personnalité immuable de Snow, comme Snow en est venue à accepter la sienne.

« En colère » répond-elle honnêtement. « Odieuse. Il n'y a pas grand chose d'autre à faire lorsque tes ennemis t'ont vaincu pour de bon. Tout ce qui te reste, c'est ta fierté, ta colère, et tes envies de vengeance. »

Et Henry comprend, davantage que la plupart des enfants de son âge ne l'auraient fait. Il a passé trop de temps exposé au bien comme au mal et s'était battu pour les accepter, et après avoir passé un an loin d'elle, il a demandé plus de détails sur son histoire qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Ce n'est pas facile. Elle pleure parfois, sincère et sans aucune honte devant son fils de treize ans, et elle éprouve de plus en plus de remords chaque fois qu'un mot semble faire reculer Henry et lui faire ravaler ses commentaires. Elle ne s'est jamais autorisée à s'étendre beaucoup sur ses méfaits auparavant, et à présent qu'elle est… différente… elle est frappée par la douleur de ses victimes presque aussi souvent qu'elle est frappée par la sienne.

Elle ne peut plus se permettre le luxe de les haïr, pas maintenant que l'amour est la seule chose qui fait battre son cœur, et que l'objet de son amour lui dit doucement « Mais tu m'as eu moi » et son visage se fend d'un sourire timide.

« Je t'ai eu, » confirme-t-elle. « Et tu as fait toute la différence. »

Elle parcourt la pièce du regard jusqu'à l'endroit où Emma est assise avec ses papiers tous les soirs en prétendant ne pas les écouter. C'est plus confortable avec cette barrière entre elles, même si elles sont toutes deux satisfaites de la présence de l'autre dans la pièce.

Emma lève les yeux et sourit, et Regina sait qu'elles ne sont pas si différentes.

oOo

« Cora avait l'habitude de t'enfermer ? » demande Zelena lorsqu'elle descend de nouveau dans la cave la fois suivante. « Tu devais le mériter. » Mais le commentaire n'est pas si piquant et la sorcière la regarde avec une curiosité non déguisée alors qu'elle s'installe.

« Mère, » commence Regina, assise sur un tabouret, les chevilles croisées, « Pensait que j'étais trop têtue. Trop insouciante par rapport à mon avenir. Elle avait de l'ambition et était déterminée à ce que je la vive pour concrétiser ses attentes. Et lorsque je… n'étais pas d'accord, elle me ligotait à l'aide de sa magie, m'enfermait ou m'immobilisait jusqu'à ce que je jure d'être à nouveau obéissante. » Elle n'aime pas penser à ça, est passée sur ces éléments de son enfance lorsqu'elle en a parlé à Henry, mais Zelena_encore maléfique, envieuse et en colère_a besoin de l'entendre plus que quiconque.

Elle voit le visage de Zelena derrière les barreaux, affamé et suffisant d'une façon que Regina imagine vouloir dire « Moi, j'aurais été obéissante. Je lui aurais suffi. » Et elle détourne les yeux, se rappelant du « Tu m'aurais suffi » de sa mère avant qu'elle meure. Rumple avait dit que Cora s'était arraché le cœur lorsque Regina n'était qu'un bébé, ce qui signifie qu'elle avait encore son cœur lorsqu'elle avait abandonné Zelena.

Savoir cela avait altéré la dernière promesse de sa mère, et elle aimerait en vouloir à Zelena à cause de cela mais elle se sent juste vide. Tu ne peux pas reprocher à quelqu'un d'être né, avait dit Emma lorsque ses parents avaient accueilli leur nouveau né et elle avait fixé le sourire figé de Regina avec accointance. Il n'y a plus de place pour de la culpabilité mal placée dans cette pièce.

oOo

Zelena termine « Sa majesté des mouches » et ensuite Emma insiste pour que Regina lui fasse lire les Harry Potter. « Si elle prend l'habitude de lire, on pourrait peut-être lui offrir un IPad » propose-t-elle. Elles sont dans l'unique librairie de Storybrooke, feuilletant la sélection dérisoire qu'elle propose. « Installe le Wi-Fi dans la cave et laisse-la découvrir ce monde à travers ça au lieu de gamins meurtriers sur une île déserte. »

Elles achètent donc un IPad et Emma boycotte son travail pendant une journée pour s'occuper de l'installation du Wi-Fi dans la cave. L'un des nains se plaint, mais les autres semblent satisfaits d'avoir la possibilité de ce petit confort en bas lorsqu'ils doivent y aller et exécuter leur devoir de surveillance.

Emma ne parle pas du temps qu'elle a passé dans la cave avec Zelena, mais l'après-midi suivant, Zelena dit « Je ne regrette pas d'avoir manipulé le bien-aimé d'Emma Swan comme je l'ai fait. »

Regina ne le regrette pas non plus_Hook l'avait irritée de plus en plus durant les derniers mois avec ses satanés yeux de chiot et son acharnement à poursuivre inlassablement Emma, et sa dernière trahison ainsi que son départ définitif de Storybrooke avaient été un soulagement, même si cela avait tant blessé Emma. Mais elle comprend la véhémence de cette affirmation, cette caution nécessaire sur le fait qu'elles ne peuvent pas être désolées, peu importe combien Emma parvenait à briser leurs défenses.

« Elle vit avec Henry et moi à présent » dit Regina. C'est désinvolte, comme tenir au courant une sœur qui se soucie réellement d'elle et de sa vie et elle poursuit rapidement : « Si Hook était encore dans les parages, elle aurait probablement aménagé à bord du Jolly Roger. Tu lui as rendu un grand service, crois-moi. »

Elles ricanent toutes deux, une sorte de camaraderie malicieuse qui dessine dans l'esprit de Regina l'image de chambres partagées et de potins échangés dans le noir, jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, et elle est encore en train de sourire lorsqu'elle regagne la surface.

oOo

Ce soir-là, elle parle à Henry de la période plus tardive de son règne, après qu'elle ait pris le titre d'Evil Queen et se soit lancée de toutes ses forces dans une quête pour anéantir Snow White. C'est un aveu difficile, le premier durant lequel Henry la regarde avec des yeux qui traduisent son incompréhension totale, et elle babille encore et encore à propos de magie et de corruption alors qu'ils savent tous deux que ce sont des excuses dénuées de sens.

Emma la regarde avec tant de compassion qu'elle ne peut supporter de la regarder après qu'Henry les ait soigneusement embrassées toutes deux sur la joue et ait monté les escaliers pour aller au lit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende doucement « Il sait que tu as changé. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle regarde en direction des escaliers avec impuissance. « Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment changer après ça ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Et lorsqu'elle lève les yeux, Emma est en train de se lever, poussant sur le côté sa petite table basse où elle rattrape son travail en retard et marche jusqu'au canapé avant de s'asseoir à côté de Regina. « Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je crois encore réellement aux secondes chances. » Elle soupire, et ce son s'accompagne d'une impression de perte qui enveloppe Regina et elle ne regrette pas que Hook soit parti, même si ça a encore davantage durci Emma.

Elle se lève de nouveau, apparemment mal à l'aise, et Regina se penche pour serrer les coussins du canapé entre ses doigts afin éviter d'utiliser la magie ou de casser quelque chose. Ça n'a aucune importance ce que Emma Swan pense de son passé, elles vivent toutes les deux dans le présent et il n'est pas nécessaire de se sentir submergée par la honte pour avoir un jour été malveillante.

Mais Emma s'arrête devant la porte, et elle ne se retourne pas pour la regarder lorsqu'elle dit « Moi, je crois en toi Regina » et disparaît dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle rend visite à Zelena la fois d'après, Emma est là, elle aussi.

oOo

« Donc c'était une vraie personne avant d'être un singe, pas vrai ? » demande Emma. Elle est assise en tailleur sur le sol et lève les yeux pour regarder Zelena, et Regina hésite en haut des escaliers, incertaine de ce dans quoi elle s'est embarquée. « Et donc… ce n'est pas complètement ridicule d'avoir été attirée par lui, pas vrai ? »

Zelena penche la tête « Je l'aime davantage en singe » dit-elle, et les sourcils de Regina s'arquent vivement tandis qu'Emma étouffe un rire.

La sorcière poursuit, apparemment inconsciente de ce qu'elle vient de sous-entendre. « Et comment va ton nouveau frère ? »

Emma plisse les yeux dans sa direction, suspicieuse. « Tu t'es un peu trop intéressée à mon frère ces derniers temps, pas vrai ? »

Zelena agite sa main. « Il ne m'importe plus maintenant que je suis coincée ici et que Regina a retrouvé son cœur. » Le cœur dont elle parle n'est pas un objet matériel mais son fils, qui ne se souvenait même pas d'elle à ce moment-là et ne savait pas pourquoi la femme qui le retenait s'était servie de lui pour menacer la maire de Storybrooke. « J'ai cependant un intérêt fugace concernant les relations entre frères et sœurs. »

« J'en suis sûre. »

« Est-ce que tu le hais ? » Il y a cette faim inextinguible dans les yeux de Zelena que Regina voit chaque fois qu'elle mentionne Cora, ce désir de connaître quelqu'un qu'elle ne peut pas atteindre. « D'être ce que tu n'as jamais pu être ? »

« Quoi ? Bien sûr que non ! » S'exclame Emma en secouant vigoureusement la tête. « C'est un bébé. »

« Hum. » Zelena l'examine encore un moment, puis elle lève brièvement la tête pour entrer en contact visuel avec Regina, toujours en haut des escaliers. « Est-ce que tu les hais ? »

« Les ? »

« Tes parents. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tout est une question de haine avec toi ? » demande Emma, exaspérée. « Comment en es-tu venue à être aussi émotionnellement restreinte ? » Elle secoue la tête, lève les yeux et aperçoit Regina qui attend. « Je vais y aller, maintenant. Vous laisser seules toutes les deux. Vous pouvez vous crêper le chignon ou faire ce que vous faites toutes les deux d'habitude. »

« Tu reviendras ? » demande Zelena, et il y a comme une plainte dans cette question. Regina se souvient du temps qu'elle a elle-même passé en prison_elle n'est même pas sûre que la plus grande partie de sa vie n'ait pas simplement été d'aller d'une peine de prison à une autre, en vérité_et elle sait qu'Emma pense à sa propre expérience lorsqu'elle répond « Ouais, d'accord, » et passe à côté de Regina en remontant.

« Est-ce qu'elle les hait ? » demande encore Zelena une fois qu'Emma est partie.

Regina hoche la tête. « Je pense que oui, juste un peu. » Et elle est terrifiée à juste titre par cette idée-là et si Regina ne comprenait pas parfaitement ce concept, elle serait aussi confuse que Zelena semble l'être en cet instant.

oOo

Emma est pelotonnée sur le canapé lorsqu'elle rentre à la maison le jour suivant, regardant « Game of Thrones » et mangeant du popcorn graisseux qu'elle n'est pas censée sortir de la cuisine. « Dure journée passée à sauver des chatons coincés dans les arbres ? » demande-t-elle, sarcastique.

« Mulan a échangé son poste avec moi. J'ai vu Elsa traîner vers le commissariat avant que je parte donc je suis à peu près sûre qu'elle a des plans pour ce soir. » Emma fronce les sourcils. « Attends, si « La reine des neiges » est tout juste sortie l'an dernier, alors comment Elsa peut-elle se trouver à Storybrooke ? Est-ce que les personnages… surgissent de nulle part et apparaissent dans la Forêt Enchantée dès que Disney sort un nouveau film ? »

Regina lève la main, paume tendue, et attend jusqu'à ce que Emma lui tende le popcorn avec un soupir maussade. « Non, espèce d'idiote. Disney n'a pas inventé la Reine des neiges. C'était d'abord un conte de fées. » En vérité, elle est tout à fait certaine qu'une partie de « La reine des neiges » a été purement inventée et qu'Elsa en fait partie, mais elle ne pose aucune question là-dessus. Ça lui a déjà donné trop de maux de tête.

« Oh. » Elle se tourne de nouveau vers l'écran. « Viens regarder. » Elle ne bouge pas, et Regina soulève ses pieds et s'installe avant de les replacer sur ses jambes.

Elle n'a pas énormément d'intérêt pour tout ce qui est fantastique_qu'elle soit ou non impliquée dedans_mais elle est suffisamment tombée sur cette série avec Emma pour être capable de suivre l'intrigue. Elle avait pensé que le personnage auquel elle s'identifierait le plus serait la reine, qui aime son fils et est entravée par le dédain des autres par rapport à sa féminité mais continue tout de même à aller de l'avant. Mais finalement, celle qui attire le plus son attention, c'est Sansa, la sage prisonnière.

Elle se demande si Zelena comprendrait pourquoi, ou s'il lui est toujours aussi facile de la haïr à cause d'une vie dont elle n'a jamais voulu.

« Jaime est tellement bête, » marmonne Emma à travers le popcorn qu'elle a déjà récupéré.

Elle fixe l'homme impétueux à la crinière dorée courir partout, épée au poing, à l'écran et puis la femme étendue en travers de son canapé et elle dit, non sans tendresse, « Oui, il l'est. »

oOo

« Je veux recommencer à apprendre la magie » annonce Emma un beau jour, et Regina et Henry se tournent tous deux vers elle en fronçant les sourcils.

« Emma, tu n'as plus aucune… »

« Zelena dit que j'en ai encore. » Emma bourre son tacos tandis qu'il se plie sous la pression exercée par toute la viande dont il est rempli. « Elle dit que c'est comme si… on m'en avait complètement vidée, mais puisque c'est inné, toute ma puissance peut remonter. J'ai juste besoin de la faire sortir de nouveau. »

Regina ravale une répartie cinglante, parce que la magie, c'est une affaire entre Emma et elle, pas entre Emma et Zelena, et elle est peut-être plus puissante qu'elles deux en terme de compétence mais elles ont ce même pouvoir brut insondable qu'elles doivent travailler. Sa magie ne s'est jamais manifestée aussi facilement quand elle était jeune. « Tu vas t'entraîner avec elle dans la cave ? » demande-t-elle à la place, découpant son melon en évitant le regard d'Emma.

« Quoi ? Non, la magie c'est notre truc, » dit Emma, et le soulagement submerge Regina tout d'un coup. « Je ne veux rien apprendre de quelqu'un d'aussi versatile. Et je ne vais définitivement pas retirer cette menotte de son poignet. »

« Ah. » Une sage décision. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à changer d'avis ? »

Emma hausse les épaules. « Je ne veux pas être impuissante la prochaine fois que Cruella de Ville se pointera à Storybrooke et tentera de tuer Archie. Si je suis ici pour de bon, alors la magie c'est juste… quelque chose que je me dois d'apprendre. » Il y a quelque chose de plus, un secret dont elle n'ose pas parler à table, mais Regina se souvient de Emma pliée en deux, une main recouvrant sa bouche et sanglotant, laissant filtrer des « C'était à moi ! Il l'a pris alors que c'était à moi ! C'était tout ce que j'avais pour… » et le sentiment de violation si intense qu'Emma avait ressenti lorsqu'elle l'avait entourée de ses bras après le baiser de Hook.

Elle sent son propre pouvoir crépiter, stimulé instinctivement par ce qu'elle ressent pour Emma, et elle hoche la tête et touche le bras d'Emma pour la contraindre à l'abaisser.

oOo

« Ils m'ont dite méchante alors que j'étais innocente » lui dit un jour Zelena, entourant les barreaux de sa cage de ses mains. « Et c'est seulement après t'avoir vue que je suis vraiment devenue méchante. » Elle regarde Regina d'un air impassible, ses yeux seuls trahissant la rage qui frémit toujours sous la surface. « Tu avais tout. Tu avais l'amour, tu étais reine, tu avais la malédiction de Rumple… » Elle grimace. « Je n'avais rien d'autre que ma magie. »

« Je n'avais pas ce que je voulais. Tu sais ce que mère a fait à la seule personne qui m'aimait. »

« Un garçon d'écurie ! » rit Zelena, et ce son égratigne soudain les oreilles de Regina. « Mère essayait seulement de t'aider. Tu aurais pu faire tellement mieux. Tu as épousé un roi, et tu continues de te plaindre à propos de ton ridicule garçon d'écurie… »

Elle bouge avant même de pouvoir s'en empêcher, disparaissant et réapparaissant à l'intérieur de la cage pour serrer sa main autour du cou de Zelena, la plaquant contre les barreaux derrière elles. « Ne t'avise pas de parler de Daniel de cette façon, » siffle-t-elle. « Tu ne sais rien de ce dont je voulais. De ce dont je continue de vouloir. »

Zelena la regarde, amusée, et c'est ce rictus condescendant qui rend Regina encore plus furieuse. « Je n'aimerai jamais un autre homme comme j'ai aimé Daniel, tu saisis ? Je me fiche de mon… mon âme sœur ou autre ineptie de ce genre. » Elle l'a rencontrée, et il s'était trouvé parfaitement convenable, aimable mais elle avait coupé court à toute idée de relation après qu'ils aient pris leur premier verre ensemble, après avoir réalisé qu'elle n'était pas intéressée par davantage que de l'amitié dans cette affaire. « Je ne peux plus aimer. Pas comme je l'ai aimé lui. » Son cœur est toujours noir, et seul Henry a une place dans les quelques parties rouges restantes, en voie de guérison. Pas un homme.

Zelena hausse les sourcils. « Mais tu aimes Emma Swan », lui fait-elle remarquer, et la main de Regina glisse immédiatement de son cou.

« Je ne l'aime pas. »

« Je suis ta sœur, » dit Zelena. « Je te comprends. » Elle étudie la chose pensivement. « Ca a l'air… facile d'aimer Emma. Je ressentirais la même chose à ta place. »

« Tu ne comprends rien du tout. » Parce que Zelena croit toujours que Regina a été la chanceuse, aime toujours leur mère sans réserve, désire toujours ardemment la tutelle et l'approbation que lui avaient offert Rumple. Elle ne comprend pas que son isolement et sa damnation ont été aussi éprouvants que ceux de Zelena. Elle ne comprend pas que la relation qu'entretient Regina avec Emma ne s'apparente en rien à de l'amour.

« Je comprends ce que disent tes yeux lorsque tu parles d'elle. Et la façon dont elle parle de toi, comme si tu étais si importante pour elle qu'elle avait besoin de tes conseils pour tout ce qu'elle faisait. » Elle ricane. « Elle dit que tu avais l'habitude d'essayer de lui faire quitter la ville quotidiennement, mais je pense qu'à présent tout ce que tu aurais à faire c'est le lui demander et elle s'en irait en courant. » Elle a l'air un peu rêveur. « Est-ce qu'on a changé de saison ? Tu portes un manteau plus léger aujourd'hui. »

Elle a réussi à détourner l'attention d'elle juste en parlant du temps, mais Regina est soulagée de pouvoir parler d'autre chose. « Le temps se réchauffe. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit encore le cas, non. » Elle inspire et une odeur de paille moisie s'insinue furtivement dans ses narines. « Et je n'aime pas Emma Swan. »

oOo

Elle embrasse Emma en plein milieu de leur première leçon de magie et puis se retire en bégayant, et elle est terriblement embarrassée lorsque Emma la fixe et lui dit, « Oh. Oh, mon dieu, Regina, Je… hum… je n'avais pas réalisé ce que tu ressentais. » Elle recule, les mains en l'air, et puis elle dit, « Je veux dire, c'est très flatteur et tu es vraiment importante pour moi, mais je n'aime pas les femmes et… » Elle cligne des yeux. « Enfin, je n'ai jamais envisagé la question mais tu es probablement la femme la plus sexy que j'aie jamais vue, ne te méprends pas… »

Elle est en train de mâchonner sa lèvre, l'air impuissant et au moins aussi perdu que ne l'est Regina en ce moment, et Regina a finalement pitié d'elle et lui dit « Ce n'était rien. Juste un tour de magie que m'a suggéré Zelena pour te rendre un peu de tes pouvoirs. »

C'est un mensonge, mais Emma veut y croire si désespérément qu'elle ne le remarque pas. « Oh ! D'accord… hum… on doit le refaire ? »

Elle se penche en avant, les lèvres déjà plissées, et Regina dit, « Non, je pense qu'on a fini pour aujourd'hui, » et elle descend précipitamment dans la cave dès qu'elle peut.

« C'est de ta faute ! » lance-t-elle d'un ton brusque, et Zelena la regarde alors qu'elle fait le tour de la pièce, encore, encore et encore, jusqu'à en avoir le vertige et la nausée, et les lèvres d'Emma ont le goût des oignons et du pain à l'ail et elle ne veut pas y penser. « Tu m'as mis cette idée dans la tête. Tu m'as poussé à croire que c'était réciproque. J'espère que tu es heureuse parce que tu es en train de me gâcher la vie une fois de plus ! »

Zelena la regarde, sa lèvre plissée, et une voix derrière elles dit « Regina. »

C'est Emma, descendant les escaliers jusqu'à la cave, et elle trébuche un peu sur la dernière marche, et fronce les sourcils en les regardant. « Elle ne te gâchera plus la vie. »

« Elle essaie ! » Sa voix est trop élevée, au bord de l'hystérie, et Emma prend sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à ce qu'elle puisse de nouveau respirer normalement. « Peut-être qu'il vaut mieux que je parte », souffle-t-elle, et Zelena crie son nom mais elle se précipite à l'extérieur et ne s'arrête qu'une fois hors de la cave.

oOo

La voix de Zelena résonne encore, incrédue, et suffisamment fort pour qu'elle puisse entendre de l'extérieur. « Tu n'es pas intéressée par les femmes ? »

« Je ne sais pas par quoi je suis intéressée ! Ecoute, j'avais enfin un avenir avec un gars. » La voix d'Emma est à la même hauteur que l'avait été celle de Regina auparavant. « Et d'accord, il a fini en singe volant. Grâce à toi. Alors peut-être que j'ai quelques problèmes de confiance. Et ensuite, tu es responsable de la mort de mon premier amour, et puis tu manipules Hook et le pousses à prendre une décision stupide, et je sais que tu es obsédée par l'idée de détruire la vie de Regina, mais tu as quelque peu gâché la mienne une fois de plus par la même occasion. » Il y a une pause, puis elle reprend, extrêmement ennuyée, « Et est-ce que tu pourrais éventuellement avoir l'air un peu moins fière de toi vis a vis de tout ça ? »

« Loyauté familiale, » dit Zelena, comme si ce n'était pas une immense plaisanterie pour la famille Mills. « Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu renonces définitivement aux hommes. »

« Oh, la ferme. »

Regina s'éloigne, veillant prudemment à ne pas se retourner.

oOo

Cette nuit-là, elle raconte à Henry ses premiers jours à Storybrooke, la manière dont elle a troqué l'exil pour la monotonie d'un monde dans lequel personne ne changeait, et combien elle avait été malheureuse, même victorieuse. Elle parle d'un autre petit garçon et ses tempes piquent furieusement sous la mémoire corporelle causée par l'agonie que lui avait fait vivre Owen lorsqu'il était revenu en ville trois décennies plus tard.

Henry la regarde d'un air grave, et elle a peut-être payé la mort du père d'Owen par la torture, mais elle a soudain le sentiment que ce n'est pas assez.

Son unique soulagement est de penser qu'elle n'a plus qu'une dernière atrocité à avouer, et c'est celle qu'il a su dès cette nuit-là, lorsqu'elle avait broyé un cœur dans sa main et l'avait laissé tomber en poussière sur le sol.

« Demain, je te raconterai tout à propos de la manière dont je t'ai adopté, » dit-elle en souriant. De nouveaux souvenirs avaient fait leur apparition lorsque le sort de Zelena avait été brisé, des souvenirs d'une obsession envers une Emma âgée de dix-huit ans qu'elle avait mis de côté pour le bien de Henry. Elle n'en avait pas vraiment été capable lorsqu'une Emma âgée de vingt-huit ans était arrivée à Storybrooke.

Henry lui sourit d'un air radieux, heureux à la perspective d'avoir enfin une histoire joyeuse, et ensuite il dit : « Tu peux m'emmener rencontrer Zelena ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il hausse les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais eu de tante. Et toi et Emma passez tant de temps là-bas… Je veux voir à quoi elle ressemble lorsqu'elle n'essaie pas de tous nous tuer. »

« Elle est juste aussi affreuse que lorsqu'elle essaie. Elle est toujours déterminée à… » Sa voix s'estompe, parce qu'Emma n'aime pas lorsqu'elle parle du fait que Zelena lui pourrisse la vie. Quelque chose à propos du complexe de la victime les encourage simplement à se lamenter toutes deux énormément au lieu de tisser les parfaits liens sororaux que Emma a en vue pour elles.

Il est difficile de passer outre le fait qu'on a perdu une année de sa vie à cause de la jalousie de sa grande sœur.

Mais, assez étrangement, sans Zelena, elle serait toujours prisonnière d'un monde sans plomberie. Sans Henry. Sans Emma.

oOo

Elles ne parlent pas lorsque Emma rentre à la maison. Des heures ont passé et les mains d'Emma brillent presque d'une couleur bleue sous l'effet de la magie, et elle range son ressentiment dans la même petite boîte mentale dans laquelle le souvenir des lèvres d'Emma sur les siennes est caché. « Tu t'entraînais avec Zelena, » dit-elle finalement.

« Ouais. » Elles se regardent et le regard d'Emma plonge directement jusqu'à son cœur mais elles ne disent rien pendant un moment, se lançant des regards impassibles encore une fois.

« C'est un bon professeur ? »

« Elle ne m'a pas transporté sur un pont et commencé à détruire les lattes, donc je suppose qu'elle est loin d'être au niveau. » Emma tente de sourire mais Regina ne le lui retourne pas. « Ecoute. Je ne veux pas… »

Regina la coupe avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit. « Peut-on juste… oublier ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? Prétendre que ce n'est jamais arrivé ? »

« Oh. » Emma hoche la tête. « Très bien. D'accord. Absolument. » Elle fait un pas en avant, un sourire fermement collé au visage.

Regina se retrouve acculée contre le mur du vestibule un moment après, Emma Swan l'embrassant haletante, et elle est tellement hébétée qu'elle ne se souvient même pas qu'elle devrait l'embrasser en retour jusqu'à ce qu'Emma se retrouve déjà occupée à déposer des baisers le long de son visage, ses bras remontant son dos jusqu'à ce qu'ils se posent fermement sur ses omoplates. Elle déloge les lèvres d'Emma de son cou pour l'embrasser correctement, longuement et profondément, avec une émotion qu'elle a refoulée pendant plus de temps qu'elle n'aime à le penser.

« Ou on pourrait ne pas l'oublier, » propose Emma, les joues rouges et les yeux brillants, et puis elle rit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et dit, « Tu ferais mieux de ne pas me laisser seule, Regina Mills. »

Elle lui dit « Je n'irai nulle part » et elle ne l'a jamais pensé avec tant de ferveur, traçant de sa langue des sillons dans le cou d'Emma, possessive et emphatique.

oOo

« Tu penses que Cora m'aurait aimée ? »

Regina sait que c'est la question qu'aurait posée Zelena des mois auparavant, si elle avait été moins fière. Elle y a souvent pensé, chaque fois qu'elle voit les cheveux auburn et le long cou. Aurait-elle suffi à Mère ?

Et la seconde pensée, lancinante, d'un garçon d'écurie et d'un futur tranquille qui lui aurait peut-être été assuré si c'était sa sœur qui avait épousé le roi à sa place. Elle y pense moins maintenant que son esprit est rempli de lèvres gercées, d'une paire d'yeux bleu-vert et d'une magie suffisamment compatible pour leur permettre d'affronter chaque épreuve et de la surmonter ensemble, mais c'est toujours là, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête.

Ça lui prend un moment pour se concentrer sur Zelena et lui dire, « Oui. Non. » Parce que Zelena est royale, dédaigneuse, et même le jean que Emma lui a apporté une fois, elle le porte avec grâce. Mais Zelena est aussi bornée, déraisonnable, n'a de patience que pour la moitié des choses, et que ça n'a pris à Regina que quelques mois pour la vaincre et défaire son sort. Emma avait eu besoin d'une année entière.

Emma n'aurait jamais pu être sa fille d'écurie. Elle est trop impétueuse, trop têtue, et sa mère l'aurait renvoyée la première fois où elle lui aurait répondu avec insolence.

Emma n'aurait jamais été adaptée à la Forêt Enchantée, et elle ne sait pas si elle aurait été aussi éprise de quelque version d'elle qui aurait grandi dans le château de Snow, gâtée, chérie, l'image de la parfaite princesse.

« Mais je suis plus forte que toi. » Zelena baisse les yeux sur le ruban qui supprime sa magie avec dégoût. « J'ai toujours été plus forte que toi. »

« Non, » dit-elle, et elle pense à son merveilleux, adorable petit garçon et à sa mère à peine adorable et à l'amour est une faiblesse et elle sait qu'elle n'a jamais été faible à cause d'eux.

oOo

Emma est lovée contre elle sur le canapé et c'est Henry qui a le popcorn ce soir (pas de beurre, et quiconque fait tomber des miettes entre les coussins passe l'aspirateur sur le canapé, Emma) et Regina leur raconte son histoire, les yeux à demi-fermés tandis qu'elle se rappelle. « Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été aussi terrifiée. »

« Même pas à Neverland ? » demande Henry d'une voix endormie.

Regina lève les yeux au ciel. « Je pense que depuis le temps que je tournais en rond à Neverland, je m'étais habituée à te voir te mettre dans des situations où tu frôlais la mort. C'est ton côté Charming. »

Emma renifle. « Oh, je t'en prie. »

« Pardon ? »

« Tu m'as déjà vue courir partout en risquant ma vie ? Non, ça ça vient de la mère qui absorbe des malédictions mortelles et tente de mourir en sauvant la ville et en confiant son cœur à un voleur comme elle l'a fait il y a quelque mois. Ne blâme pas mes gênes pour ça alors que c'est dû à ta pulsion suicidaire. » Elle presse un baiser sur l'un des côtés du cou de Regina pour adoucir ses propos, et Regina soupire avec bonheur.

« Oui, certes. J'étais terrifiée. Je pensais que tu étais parti pour toujours, que tous ces désaccords entre nous voulaient dire que tu avais quitté Storybrooke et que tu étais allongé mort dans un fossé, quelque part. J'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à pleurer et l'autre moitié à fomenter une vengeance contre chaque habitant de la ville qui avait un jour croisé ta route. »

Elle ferme les yeux. « Et ensuite, juste passé huit heures, je me suis tournée et j'ai regardé par la fenêtre avant de te voir. De vous voir tous les deux, » dit-elle, nouant ses doigts autour d'un poignet à sa droite, et d'un poignet à sa gauche.

« On t'a trouvée, » dit Emma, lançant l'une de ses mains sur ses yeux d'un air théâtral. « On te trouvera… »

« Taisez-vous, miss Swan. »

oOo

Zelena est plus tranquille ces derniers jours, l'hostilité l'ayant définitivement quittée, remplacée par la lassitude d'une femme fatiguée de se battre. Regina connaît ce sentiment, même si elle a trouvé autre chose grâce à son fils et au style héroïque des Charming dans lequel elle s'est trouvée propulsée d'une certaine façon. Zelena a trouvé autre chose grâce à Internet et aux films et à présent elle et Emma jouent aux Sims ensemble dès qu'elles sont toutes les deux dans la cave.

« Je ne veux pas que tu tues ma mère en l'électrocutant ! »

« Et que penses-tu de la famine ? Ca lui laisse le temps de souffrir. »

« Est-ce que tu as cherché sur Google des façons de faire pour tuer tes personnages ? »

« Non. » Zelena jette un coup d'œil à Regina et feuillette innocemment le tome d'Harry Potter le plus proche. « Regina l'a fait pour moi. »

Emma lève les bras au ciel. « Pourquoi ai-je adopté une famille de sociopathes ? »

« Snow White est exceptionnellement stupide, » dit pensivement Zelena, « Je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait réellement oublier de manger pendant plusieurs jours. »

Regina sourit derrière ses mains et elle hoche la tête, tout d'un coup sérieuse. « Ca a toujours été une de mes inquiétudes. »

Elles savourent cette entente récemment trouvée, cette réalisation joyeuse qu'elles se sont trouvé cet exquis mépris en commun, et Emma s'affaisse contre la cellule et dit : « J'abandonne. »

Jamais plus beaux mots n'ont été prononcés.

oOo

L'été arrive jusqu'à Storybrooke, et avec lui la réalisation qu'Henry a grandi au point qu'il arrive presque au menton de Regina. Elles lui apportent une glace, l'appellent leur bébé et refusent d'admettre qu'il grandit, et Regina n'a jamais été aussi reconnaissante du fait que les souvenirs d'Emma lui fassent ressentir le même abattement que Regina face à la poussée de croissance de Henry.

« J'aimerais qu'il reste tout petit et insupportable pour toujours, » soupire Emma, piquant une petite cuillérée de la glace à la menthe de Regina tandis qu'Henry court sur l'herbe en portant Roland Hood sur les épaules. La fille de Jefferson est en train de glousser sur le côté en compagnie de Ava Zimmer et Goldilocks (Boucle d'Or) et Henry continue de jeter des coups d'œil vers Grace et de se redresser un peu, faisant tournoyer Roland jusqu'à ce que le petit garçon titube sur le sol et tombe promptement tête la première, pris de vertige. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il regarde cette fille comme ça ? Pour qui est-ce qu'elle se prend ? »

« Son père me hait. Mais une fois il a kidnappé Mary Margaret Blanchard, donc je suppose que ça joue en sa faveur, » réfléchit Regina.

« La fille de Jefferson. » Emma fronce les sourcils. « Attends, il a aussi essayé de me tuer ! Ca ne joue pas du tout en sa faveur ! »

« Et bien, il n'a pas réussi, pas vrai, ma chère ? » Elle fronce les sourcils. « Je pensais qu'il recommencerait à ouvrir des portails pour voyager. Si Grace est là, alors il doit y être lui aussi. »

« En quoi est-ce important ? »

Elle pense à Zelena, à sa mélancolie lorsqu'elles lui rendent visite, énergiques et bronzées, et elle dit, « Je ne sais pas. »

oOo

« Alors tu es ma tante Zelena. » Henry se dirige droit vers la cage et ne flanche pas un seul instant, et elle est submergée par une vague de fierté en voyant qu'il n'a pas du tout peur de cette femme qui l'a kidnappée juste quelques mois auparavant. Emma presse sa main dans la sienne et elle la serre étroitement contre sa paume.

« Et tu es Henry. » Elle lui sourit, et il n'y a plus de colère, dirigée contre lui ou contre quiconque de cher à Regina. Elle n'a pas été réhabilitée, pas en prison où elle n'a pas accès à ses pouvoirs. On ne peut pas lui faire confiance à Storybrooke, mais Regina pense que cette vendetta-ci est peut-être terminée.

Elle se rappelle Emma, insistant sur le fait que quelque chose de bien pouvait naître de la haine qu'elles se vouaient Zelena et elle, que Zelena était tout ce qui lui restait.

Elle la haïssait encore il n'y a pas si longtemps. Elles se haïssaient mutuellement, en vérité, avaient cherché à se détruire et à présent ils sont tous assis ensemble, parlant des projets d'Henry pour l'été et elle songe que les relations entre sœurs sont peut-être censées être ainsi. Avec moins de meutres, peut-être.

Et Emma Swan qui ne croit plus aux secondes chances a fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer que ça marcherait entre elles. Pour elle. Elle serre plus étroitement sa main tandis qu'Henry dit, « Alors, tu étais vraiment verte ? » et Zelena lui jette un regard mauvais et se calme aussitôt devant le regard d'avertissement que lui jette Emma.

Regina connaît ce sentiment.

« Je l'étais. C'était plutôt attirant comme couleur de peau. » Dit-elle à Henry, et c'est tout ce qu'il faut pour lui faire balancer ses jambes trop longues contre une chaise et lui poser une série de questions sur Oz et leur connexion avec le livre et est-ce qu'elle a aussi une armée d'abeilles et est-ce que ça signifie qu'une maison va tomber sur sa mère ?

Elle se presse contre Emma et Emma murmure, « Comment est-on devenus amis avec ta sœur ? » et elle ne sait pas. Elle ne sait vraiment pas.

oOo

Zelena part un jour ensoleillé, libérée de ses menottes et toutes les fées sont présentes, se tenant prêtes à se servir de leur poussière de fées, attendant qu'elle manque à son serment. Regina s'y attend à moitié elle aussi, finalement, mais tout ce qui arrive, c'est un singe volant qui descend en piquet du ciel et atterrit juste derrière Zelena. Il fait un clin d'œil à Emma et Emma frémit et place Henry derrière elle.

Zelena hoche la tête dans leur direction. « Venez me rendre visite bientôt. Oz est magnifique en automne. »

« Bien sûr, » dit Regina, et elle est surprise de s'apercevoir qu'elle a hâte d'y aller, aussi enthousiaste que terrifiée à l'idée du temps considérable passé avec sa sœur. La famille. C'est ainsi que ça doit se passer, non ?

Jefferson fait tourner son chapeau, le portail s'ouvre devant eux, et Zelena s'y engouffre après seulement un bref regard en arrière. Henry agite la main, Emma hoche la tête et Regina ne s'aperçoit pas qu'elle sourit jusqu'à ce que le portail se ferme et qu'ils se tiennent ensemble, en famille, couvrant leurs yeux de leurs mains pour les protéger du soleil.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. A la prochaine ! :)**


End file.
